Tube/coil assemblies are often utilized in the electronic arts, such as in a television camera. U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,936 relates to one such tube/coil assembly in a television camera and explains the basic structural aspects thereof. As mentioned in this patent, such tube/coil assemblies are usually of cylindrical shape and electrical contact must be made therein with a target electrode at one longitudinal end of the tube. The target electrode may either be a pin protruding from the end of the tube or a peripheral ring about the end of the tube. Schemes have been devised for making electrical contact with each type of target electrode. However, all of these schemes are either complex and therefore costly to implement or simplistic but difficult to accomplish especially when tubes are replaced in the assemblies. A functional problem is also encountered with any such electrical contact scheme in that it adds an undesired capacitance in the circuitry with which the tube-coil assembly is utilized.